brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Garden
Operation Garden 'is the 9th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway Summary ''The cavalry has arrived, but are they already too late ? Plot Baker and his squad are in an alleyway discuss about their plans to support XXX Corps in the industrial section of Eindhoven as it is heavily defended with anti tank weapons. Their task is clear the Germans in a factory with their secondary objective to find Pieter. They meet with the Irish Guards with its commander, Redwood and gurantee each other support for the upcoming battle. He also gives Baker the Thompson M1928 version before Baker's squad enter the factory. In the factory, it is crawling with Germans and the street outside is protected by an 88. They fight their way through the factory and clear the path for tanks outside. Soon, they fend off the counterattack and headed to lift where the Germans came from. The squad is worried that they might be ambushed but once they reach from the top, there was no one. However, they are surprised by a Panzerschreck team and proceed to engage the Germans. The squad moves through the top floor and clear every German in the area. After that, Baker and Holden heads to the roof to scout the surroundings before taking out the sniper. Baker grabbed a sniper rifle and sees 88s firing upon Allied planes in the trainyard. He also saw Pieter attacking the Germans and taking cover. Baker switch his priorities and protect Pieter from any German attack against the kid. Pieter managed to move inside a toy shop for safety. As Baker saw more Allied planes down, he ordered Holden to call armored support to clear the trainyard. The Irish Guards with Redwood leading proceed to the trianyard and destroy any German opposition including several 88s. Once the trainyard is cleared, Baker headed to the toy shop to find Pieter. He founded him on upstairs in a room where Pieter shot a German dead. Pieter threaten to shoot Baker until he mentioned Nicolaas. This calmed the boy and hug Baker for safety. Objectives Make Way for XXX Corps * Secure the Ground Floor * Secure the Top Floor * Secure the Roof * Protect Pieter * Destroy the 88's: 8 * Rescue Pieter Checkpoints * Ground Floor * Going Up * Across the Way * Sniper's Roost * Irish Guard * Rescue in the Flats Transcript '''Baker: Fall in for a sec guys. Okay, this is the map that shoemaker wrote on. It shows an industrial area we have to clear for 30 Corps to get through. Wilder said the Krauts are spread all over. Franky: What's all the red- Ack! Son of a bitch! What are they doing? Corrion: They are thanking you. He says this as apples are falling down hitting Franky on the helmet. The locals of Eindhoven are throwing apples at them to thank them for liberating them from the Germans. Franky: Your welcome! Baker: The red scribbling is the German positions he did find. They may still be accurate. Wilder also said the forward observer for 30 Corps is moving to our position. So we'll have tank support. And let's see if we can't find that kid! Dawson: What's the story with this one kid? I mean, are we supposed to find him? Corrion: We're supposed to do our job. Dawson: Yeah but he's just a kid. They walk past the German that Pieter shot and then they run up to the tank that's waiting for them. Redwood: Are you Baker? Ah, the name's Redwood. We're here to help ya get through this shitehole. Perhaps make it a big safer for me boys in the 30. I'll follow your lead but don't go gettin' me killed. You can take this to make sure it don't happen that way. Redwood throws a Thompson M1928 over to Baker. Redwood: It's Jesus resurrected compared to your Yank Tommy! Baker and his men soon entered the Philips factory where it is guarded by German infantry that is blocking the XXX Corps path to Eindhoven. Baker is tasked to clear the ground floor. After clearing the Germans, the squad proceed to go upstairs by through an elevator where the Germans previously came from. Baker: Fall in! The squad goes into the elevator. As the doors close, they realize that they've made a horrible blunder. Corrion: Oh shit... Baker: I know. Corrion: We just killed the Krauts that came off this elevator. Dawson: Which means that their probably waiting at the top! Baker: I know. Dawson: Oh, God. We're really stupid. Baker: I KNOW! The elevator reaches the top floor but there are no Germans to greet them. Then Baker and his squad go around to start securing the top floor. They kill German panzerschrecks, machine gunners, infantryman and Flak 88 gunners. After that Baker and Holden goes through the building to clear it floor by floor. Then they reach the roof which is pretty easy to secure even with no cover. A cut scene then opens. Baker grabs a Germans sniper as he sees mines exploding everywhere and many Germans down there. He sees Pieter jump out of a trailer and kill one German and runs away from the other Germans firing at him. He kills one more and is barely avoiding the Germans machine guns. As he's about to snipe one of the two remaining Germans, when an overhead P-47 Thunderbolt is shot down. Baker: I want that 88 down! Right now! Holden into radio: This is King White One... Redwood: Just what I wanted. More targets to shoot. Move! I can't get a shot off! The player takes control of the tank. Redwood succeeds in destroying the eight 88s. A cut scene opens. Baker and his squad approach Redwood. Redwood: Hey, those are our boys! Watch what you aim at--civilians over there! Baker: Stay put! I'm going after the boy! Going into the building, Baker kills a machine gunner and goes upstairs. Pieter just shoots the last German, making him fall to the ground motionless. Overcome with fear, Pieter aims his pistol at Baker. Pieter: Kom niet dichterbij! Ik ken jou niet! (Don't come closer! I don't know you!) Baker: Okay, I'm not going to hurt you, son! Pieter: Ik heb nog een kogel en die ga ik gebruiken als het moet! (I have one bullet left and I'm going to use it if i have to!) Baker: I just want to take you to your dad. Pieter: Ik schiet hoor! Ik ken jou niet! (I shoot you! I don't know you!) Baker: I know...Nicholaas... He drops the gun and runs into Baker's arms them both calming down. Characters * Captain Wilder (Mentioned) * Staff Sergeant Matt Baker (Playable) * Tank Commander Henry Redwood * Corporal Sam Corrion * Corporal Tom Zanovich * Technician 5th Grade Nathan Holden * Private First Class Mike Dawson * Private First Class Dale McCreary * Private Franky "Beans" LaRoche * Pieter Weapons American Weapons * Colt M1911 "Death Pistol" * Thompson M1928 * M1A1 Carbine German Weapons * Kar 98k * MP 40 * Gewehr 43 (Scoped) * MG 42 * Panzerschreck Secret Weapons * Saw Gun * Pew Pew Pew Teams Fire Team: * Cpl. Zanovich - B.A.R. M1918 * T/5. Holden - M1 Garand * Pfc. McCreary - M1 Garand Assault Team: * Cpl. Corrion - M1 Thompson * Pfc. Dawson - M1 Carbine * Pvt. LaRoche - M3 Grease Gun Tank: * Tank Commander Redwood - Sherman Firefly Recon Report September 18th, 1944 Aside from the 506th's belated victory at Eindhoven, day two of the invasion brought little change in the 101st's invasion. Both the 501st in Veghel and the 502nd in St. Odenrode came under German attack several times, but manged to hold on to both positions. But, with the bridge at Best destroyed, the tanks in XXX Corps were stuck south of the Wilhemina until the engineers could finish with the construction of the Bailey Bridge. This process would, as expected, take a great deal of time. By nightfall of day two, when the tanks of XXX Corps were planned to be in the vicinity of Nijmegen, they were still stuck just north of Eindhoven. However, with the eventual progress of XXX Corps north of the Eindhoven sector, there was at last hope for turning the tides throughout the corridor. With the added support from the tank regiments, the 502nd would be able to rout the Germans at best and the 501st could push north of their secured position in Veghel, opening the causeway across the entirety of the 101st area. With the bridge at Son destroyed, the bridge at Best became the division's main target. The 502nd sent its 3rd Battalion followed by 2nd Battalion to overcome the German positions, but the Germans retained the upper hand, forcing the whole regiment into defensive positions. Despite the relative security of their position, the Germans is best decided to destroy their bridge at 1100 hours, denying the Allies the only other available path over the Wilhelmina Canal. Philips Electric Industrial Complex A major landmark in Southern Eindhoven, the Philips Electric Complex is comprised of three buildings: the "Witte Dame" or "White Lady", which housed the factory works for Philips' lamp and radio tube production; the admirant building, colloquially known as the 'Bruine Heer' or 'Brown Gentleman' which housed all of Philips' primary offices; and the small Philips' light bulb factory across the street, sometimes referred to as the 'Roze Bany' or 'Pink Baby'. Although these three buildings suffered under two devastating bombings of the city, once by the German Luftwaffe on September 19th, 1944, and previously by the British Royal Air Force in 1940, they both still stand today in the historical Eindhoven Centrum District. The Witte Dame currently houses a selection of different stores along with the Eindhoven Municipal Library and the world-renowned design academy Eindhoven. The admirant is still used as an office building for various small companies. The original light bulb factory is now the Philips Company Museum. XXX Corps Link-Up With the 506th Although small recon elements had made contact at 1200 hours, it was at 1900 hours on D+1, September 18th, 1944, the forward element of the British XXX Corps, the Irish Guard, rolled into southern Eindhoven. The 506th had cleard the city not an hour and a half earlier. The guards' line of M4 Shermans, Bren Carriers, and Armored Cars was definitely a welcome sight to the men of the 506th, as it stood for protection, firepower, supplies, and possibly even a hot meal. The arrival was also joyous sight to the people of Eindhoven, as the arrival of Allied Armor signified a fortified Allied foothold in Holland, and the end to their suffering under German occupation. To the invasion, this moment proved bittersweet. XXX Corps' arrival to even this early checkpoint was already a day behind schedule, and Gen. Brian Horrocks knew that his corps would have to improve upon an already non-trival speed to get to the other airborne units in time. The 82nd and especially the 1st would be needing XXX Corps' support sooner rather than later, and any further setbacks in their progress could be fatal to the entire mission. XXX Corps had no time to sit back and enjoy the fanfare; they needed the streets clear so they could be clear of Eindhoven and on to their objective. Easter Eggs Trivia *At the beginning of the level, Redwood has a very strong Irish accent. But at the end when you take control of the tank, his voice is completely different, as it is a definite British accent. It is unknown why his voice changes so obviously throughout the level. *There is a secret weapon you can get in the mission. Here is the ways to get them: *#Go near the entrance where Baker and his team entered and shoot the corner of the tallest building you see on top about 4 times. *#Turn around and shoot the top left corner under the railing about 3 shots. *#Go to your left corner where you start and point at the top and shoot 2 times. *#This will show a green orb showing in the opposite of the room. Enter it and you are transported to the room where it contain the secret weapons *Redwood's line "It's Jesus resurrected compared to your Yank Tommy!" is a clear reference to the fact that many soldiers considered the M1928 Thompson far superior to the M1A1 Thompson due to it's better build quality, improved reliability and it's ability to accept large capacity drum magazines. ru:Операция_"Сад" Category:Chapters Category:Hell's Highway Chapters